


Patience Makes Perfect

by paradeca



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: ... for joey at least, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Gentleness, Nervousness, Regular Consent Checks, Tender Sex, Tentabulges, i screwed up my sleep schedule over this and i regret nothing, joey's doing her best, moral of the story: respect makes for great sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradeca/pseuds/paradeca
Summary: You have a hard time settling down, but Elwurd is willing to give you as long as you need.





	Patience Makes Perfect

The dim lighting in Elwurd's hive doesn't do much for your anxiety level. You were doing just fine when she brought you in here, and you were okay when she sat you on her couch, but the moment it finally set in what you were in there to do, your brain decided to flip the fear switch, and, well. Elwurd's sitting in your lap, and you're... honestly, you're panicking. Not over her, mind you, she's been nothing but sweet to you. You just... you, haven't done this before! And, frankly, it's a little nerve-wracking, because you know how to make yourself feel good, but that's not the point here. The point is, you still need a minute, but you're not entirely sure how to go about that.

Elwurd scoots forward in your lap, and you flinch, your face burning with every inch she moves closer and every little bit of pressure she squeezes onto your shoulders. She opens her eyes for a moment, and apparently she saw something in your expression, because she backs off a little.

“You okay, Joey?” She gives you a concerned look, softening her grip.

“Um,” you try to steady your breathing, “uh. Yeah, um. Wait. Please.”

Elwurd sits back, letting her left arm drop back down to her knee, though leaving the other rested gently on your shoulder. She gives you a patient smile, and strokes your collarbone with her thumb.

“Take your time.”

You take a shaky breath, and try to relax. Okay, you're nervous. You know that, you've accepted that, to no avail. You try and convince yourself, well, it's like those lazy nights when hormones or whatever has you worked up, and you've retired to your room a little early, except it isn't your room and someone is with you. That... only messes you up more. But you look at her, and for a moment that all fades out when you see that little smile on her face, and her hand rested politely on her leg. And, well, you’ve been sitting here on her couch like this for, you don’t know, fifteen minutes now? But she’s been so darn patient, and even though you’re absolutely, irrationally terrified, you find a sort of comfort in the fact that she’s willing to take things at your pace.

You do admit, though… really. Really, you’ve entertained a thought or two of this sort of situation before, with, well obviously not an alien, but, with, with a girl. Y’know, just. Figuring yourself out. But, though the realization only serves to embarrass you more in this situation, you’ve always imagined yourself as the suave, flirtatious one, not the one pinned to a sofa by her own anxiety.

Elwurd moves her right hand off your shoulder, and you worry that if you take too long, she’s simply going to refuse to go any farther.

“I’m sorry.” You straighten your back, and try to ignore the faint twitching of your legs.

“Hey. No. Don’t apologize.” She sets her hand under your chin, and… gosh. You never really thought of her as being so gentle, but the moment the two of you started, her sort of nonchalant-yet-dominant aura just… melted. “I want you to be comfortable.” Her expression becomes a little more serious as she sets her hands on your arms. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t feel like it. It’s your call.”

“No, no no no no no. I want to. I... I’m just nervous.”

“That’s okay.” She smiles at you again, rubbing her thumb against your cheek. “Heh, I’m nervous too. It’s part of the whole _thing._ You’ve just gotta let yourself feel it for a little, and it’ll back off.”

Huh. You figure, well, she’s been here before, so she ought to know. You listen to your feelings for a moment, and you look at her, and the anxiety doesn’t exactly go away, but it… hm. It doesn’t really feel bad, just… overly energetic. Like you’ve got to do something, and you’ve got to do it _now_ , or you’ll implode.

So, you do the obvious thing and pull her in for a full-on kiss, and almost immediately you feel a little better. She lets out a yelp, which quickly turns to a low, smooth sort of laugh. She pulls back a little quicker than you would have hoped, brushing her hair out of her face.

“I take it you’re-”

“Shhh,” you interrupt her, setting your hands on her sides. “I wanna start before I chicken out again. If-if that’s okay. Please.” You smile at her.

“Of course.” She smiles back, and hooks her fingers under your jacket collar, then pauses. “Is this okay?”

You chuckle, leaning forward to plant another tiny kiss on her lips. “Just… just keep going. I’ll let you know.”

She nods, and pulls your jacket off of you, tossing it haphazardly to the side. You do the same with hers, except you choose to carefully drape hers over the back of the couch.

You want so, so badly to kiss her again, but before you have time to try, she leans down to press a kiss of her own onto your neck, which… sort of takes you by surprise, letting a ridiculous squeaking noise escape from your throat. Elwurd laughs, and you can’t help but laugh yourself.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute.” She brushes one hand through your hair, letting the other rest by your thigh. You consider pulling her shirt off, but just one thought of seeing her without clothes on makes you so incredibly flustered that you forget for a moment what muscles are, and that you maybe ought to use them. So, your hands slip down to her butt, and it takes you a moment to realize that, but when you do, of course you freak out. As in, you give the couch a death grip and let out the most pathetic noise you’ve ever made.

Elwurd pulls back a little, just enough to look you in the eyes. Which you are… not up for in your current state.

“Are you okay?”

“Please take off your shirt I can’t do this,” you blurt before your brain manages to block the words out.

“Alright.” She does so, and… you can’t _not_ look. Sure, she’s wearing a bra, but. Gosh, she’s pretty. You feel a little strange just thinking about it, that such a pretty girl is sitting in your lap, a-and that you… you want to kiss her, and you want to make her feel good, and… and she wants to do the same for you. But, well, if this is strange, then you’re starting to love strange.

You look her up and down, and a little part of you just begs to touch her, a sort of thought you’d normally swat away, but this time you’re inclined to listen. You set your hands on her sides, brushing them slowly upwards until they touch some sorts of blue stripes on her sides. You... don’t really recognize them, but you’ve heard the term “grubscars” around, and that’s probably what they are… although, you’re not sure if you should touch them.

But that question’s answered before you can even ask, as she takes your hands and places them over her scars. You test a couple strokes, and she gasps, her eyes fluttering half-shut for just a moment before she begins pulling off your own shirt. You have to take your hands off her sides to pull your arms through the sleeves, but you quickly return them to her. You take a couple fingers and brush them across the length of the scars, and she lets out a soft moan, a...and you, you sort of forget everything else. It… it’s such a sweet little sound, and you want so badly to hear it again, so you press your body close to hers and keep stroking and stroking until she’s shuddering and whimpering in your arms.

“Ah-alright, al... alright, that’s enough...” she pants in your ear, and you move your hands down to her hips.

“Was that good?”

“Oh god, yeah. But,” she sits back, taking your chin in her hand again, “you’ve got a bit to learn about troll bits.”

“Like..?”

“Like, grubscars are pretty much used for a little tease. Imagine if I, I dunno, sat here and stroked your thighs for ten minutes.”

Oh.

“Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s just, heh. It feels good, but not much more.”

Alright. Here’s your chance to actually be suave and flirty.

“Well then, why don’t you show me what feels better?” You give her a little smirk, and she chuckles.

“Ohh.” She raises her eyebrows, and you raise yours. “Well...” She gently yet firmly pushes you back against the couch, setting her hands on your hips. She slides her hands down, bringing with them your skirt and panties, though she isn’t even watching. She’s looking into your eyes, and it’s a little nerve-wracking, especially since at this point you’re wearing nothing but a bra and legwarmers and she’s sitting on your legs, but… well, you feel safe. Like those uncommon but nice nights when you’ll take a shower and go straight to bed, not paying clothes any mind, just laying down and reading a book. You summon as much of that feeling as you can, settling down against the backrest and relaxing your body.

She moves her hands back up for just a moment to take off your bra, before resting them on your thighs.

“This is the most chill I’ve seen you,” she chuckles, and pats your legs. “Mind if I check things out?”

You’re… really not sure how to respond to that. So you nod, and she slides off the couch to get her face… well, _embarrassingly_  close to your crotch. And you’re worried for a moment that she would go all “oooh alien bits” on you, but the first thing she does after an initial look-over is take her index and middle fingers and ease them inside you, with a sort of care and attention that you never thought to show yourself. All the while, she’s looking at _you,_ and you fight back a few moans out of self-consciousness, though the moment she starts massaging your inner thigh all that built up tension comes out in a long, soft cry. And it feels so, so good, but... she’s going so darn _slow_ and you can hardly take it, so you grind on her hand, only for her to stop just as soon as you start. She plants a quick kiss just below your navel, before leaning back and looking at you again.

She stands up, and, much to your rather flustered surprise, licks her fingers clean, which honestly, it’s... kinda hot? In a weird way? And speaking of hot, she begins to unbutton her pants. You can’t rip your eyes away from her, and honestly, you don’t want to.

“Ready?”

It takes you a minute to respond. Your mind is still stuck on, just… gosh, how is someone like her this sweet? When this whole sort of thing was brought up, you were a little intimidated, because you kinda assumed she’d push you against a wall or something. and do whatever she felt like. But she carried you in and set you on the couch, and kissed you so many times that if she had lipstick on, well, she doesn’t anymore.

It was nice. It _is_ nice.

“Yeah.” You smile at her, and she leans in, letting you do the honors of taking off her bra and underwear. And… you, uh, hm. You forgot to remind yourself that she is very much a different species, from a different planet and culture, and that maybe just maybe, she’d have one thing or another that you don’t know for sure how to describe.

Which is a rather polite way of saying that in place of anything you may have expected, she has a... tentacle. And honestly? You’re not complaining for a moment. She heads towards you, though instead of sort of… looming over you like you thought she would, she decides to sit down and pat her legs.

“Oh!” You scoot over to her, chuckling on the way, and sit on her legs. “You’re… you’re so sweet.” You finish with a quick peck on her lips.

“And you’re a cutie.” She opts to kiss your neck, and move one hand between your legs, ruffling her fingers through the soft, puffy tuft of hair. “Like. Why do you have hair there? I don’t know, but it’s fuckin’ adorable.”

You start laughing, and she starts laughing with you, and you figure that now would be a good time to go ahead and _do it_. So you move forward a little more, wrapping your arms around her and poising yourself over her, and lower yourself down onto her tentacle… thing. She manages to hit every good spot on the way in, drawing a tiny whimper out of you. And apparently you hit every one of Elwurd’s good spots too, because you feel her chest vibrate with a low, husky moan. You tuck one of your legs under one of hers in a needy attempt to take in every inch, and it’s a little awkward of a position, but hey. It feels _so_ good, so you’ll make it work.

You start off slow, though you want so, so badly to go faster, and any last bit of anxiety you may have had floats away when she moans in your ear… such a wonderful sound, you think to yourself. You press your lips against her shoulder, returning the sentiment into her soft, flushed skin. You speed up a little, and her moans become gasps, and your gasps become little cries, and you can tell she can hardly take it that you’re going so damn slow when she grasps your butt and presses her nails in just enough to sting. So you gradually go faster and faster, until the two of you are gasping and sputtering and laughing, holding each other close and trading little staccatos of kisses and stuttered yet sweet words. You try so hard to keep yourself together until she’s nearly done, but your hips spasm and a mass of tension builds inside you and you can’t help yourself but frantically grind against her, crying out and pressing your chest to hers as the tension melts into waves of pleasure, then gradually settles into a sort of sleepy little bliss. You keep going, though, even though you’ve finished and it’s frankly a little uncomfortable now, simply because you still want to feel her and hear her, and make her feel as good as you do.

It isn’t too long before she finishes, her hips twitching as she speeds herself up, even faster than you went, holding your sides and pressing you against herself in a desperate fit. She lets out a long, deep moan, an honestly ridiculous amount of cobalt liquid spilling out of her as she slows down and relaxes. You cuddle up to her, pressing dozens of tiny kisses to her neck and shoulder and cheek as she runs her fingers through your hair, and it’s the best you’ve felt in quite a long time.

“See what I meant?” she hums into your ear. “Such a sweetheart.”

You chuckle, pressing another long kiss into her neck.

“Thank you. For… for being patient with me.”

She nods, her expression softening. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” She lays down, and you lay down too, hugging her even tighter. You feel so warm, so satisfied, and you fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
